Vehicles provide increased functionality designed to help drivers operate the vehicles. Some vehicles include a parking assistance functions that helps drivers during parking of the vehicle. Such parking assistance functions include notifying drivers of objects that are in a vicinity of the vehicle as well as more complex operations of automated parking of the vehicle.